The invention relates to a compact disc storage box for the reception of compact discs (CDs). More specifically, the invention relates to a CO storage box in which a disc carrier is supported drawer-like so as to be slidable against the force of a spring and retainable in its inserted end position by releasable retaining means.
Compact discs are usually supplied in a plastic box provided with a pivot cover. For storing, that is, stacking, or these boxes shelves or particular length and particular height and with dividers providing for shelf spaces for inserting the boxes are required. The thickness of the boxes and the thickness of the shelf spaces, however, permit the storage of only a relatively small number of such CD boxes.
For the storage of the valuable compact discs in motor vehicles such shelves are particularly unsuitable since the discs are not firmly held in storage shelves. In addition, the grasping and inserting of the compact discs with one hand only is quite difficult. Also, these known storage units require a large amount of storage space.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a compact disc storage box and rack which facilitates the insertion and the grasping of a disc and in which the compact discs are safely and dust-free stored and which further requires a minimum of space. Also such boxes should be simple and inexpensive to manufacture.